


Misplaced Approval and Shame

by thisAnon



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-16
Updated: 2015-01-16
Packaged: 2018-03-07 18:56:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3179501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thisAnon/pseuds/thisAnon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dorian tries hard not to care about the rumors surrounding him and the Inquisitor. Then word from Tevinter arrives.<br/>Written as a fill for a prompt</p>
            </blockquote>





	Misplaced Approval and Shame

**Author's Note:**

> Original prompt:  
> What Dorian had been fearing happens: people begin to talk about how he is sleeping with the Inquisitor for personal gain. Worse yet, said rumors com from Tevinter… and people there are sort of impressed. Being gay? Unacceptable. Using sex to get things out of one of the most powerful men in Thedas? Great.
> 
> Dorian is understandably angry and it’s up to the Inquisitor to reassure/comfort him.

It had become second nature for Dorian to shrug off all the references to his status as a Tevinter magister. One, it was tiring to point out that it was his father who was the magister, not him, and two, he really hadn't the time nor energy to care about what every single person around thought of him. If he did, he wouldn't be in the Inquisition and instead unhappily married to Livia Herathinos and living the Tevinter Magister dream of thinly veiled insults and alcohol-hazed wedded bliss. No, he honestly didn't care, except when it came to his reputation affecting someone else's.

Like the Inquisitor's for example.

While Dorian prided himself as a man of superior intellect, he clearly had not thought things through when he decided to pay Trevelyan a visit in his quarters those few weeks ago. He had given himself all the excuses— it would only be a fling, a mutual exchange of pleasure, and they would both go on their separate paths. Yet, after the experience of those passionate caresses, being the subject of that intense, smoldering gaze, Dorian could not quite shake the feeling that he just wanted something more.

And more he did get. Surprising even for him that the Inquisitor, Lord Trevelyan of all people, would even entertain the idea of being _together_ with a Tevinter mage. The idea was so ridiculous that it could have been a plot of a trashy romance novel like Swords and Shields, but no this was real. Two men, one called the Herald of Andraste, leading the modern Inquisition against forces that would threaten Thedas itself and him, an altus mage of Tevinter, in a relationship.

People talked, of course. The pilgrims to Skyhold would whisper in awe when he passed and then murmur in disapproval afterwards about how it was rumored that the Inquisitor lavished attention upon a man, a Tevinter mage. While the south didn't put much stigma on men who preferred the company of other men, it was how he was specifically from Tevinter that made them wrinkle their noses in disgust. He knew what they thought, their precious Herald, sent by Andraste herself, was being influenced by the enemy. 

As no one openly dared to question the Inquisitor and his choices, Dorian supposed Trevelyan never really thought it was an issue. "Let them talk," Trevelyan had said and Dorian thought it was sound advice that should be heeded. It didn't bother him as much anymore whenever he would hear snide whispers or be the subject of knowing, subtly unfriendly side-glances.

And then there were the rumors from Tevinter, of all places.

A letter from Maevaris Tilani arrived one afternoon. Usually her letters involved the latest news from Tevinter and this one seemed to be of the same note, except instead of news about the various personalities going around Tevinter and their latest magical antics, Maevaris went in detail about a rumor going around in Tevinter regarding him, Dorian Pavus, and it was all Dorian could do not to burst into a series of Tevene curses.

" _Kaffas,_ " Dorian murmured, rolling up the letter and pocketing it before he strode out of the library. He needed some air.

Just as he was about to open the door leading to the great hall, it swung open and before Dorian knew what was going on, he collided straight into someone. For a moment it was a tangle of limbs, of the sort that Dorian did not enjoy, and a medley of apologies, but eventually both he and the unfortunate someone who had gotten in his way were both on their feet.

"There you are, Dorian, I was just looking for you," came the Inquisitor's smooth voice with a smile, rubbing his forehead slightly. He seemed to have noticed that all was not well with the other man and asked, "What has gotten you into a rush? What's wrong?" 

Briefly Dorian debated on whether or not he should tell Trevelyan. The man had enough problems already and it was rather trifle compared to the problems the man faced everyday, but they were together weren't they? That meant whatever was being said about Dorian, even from faraway as Tevinter, it was Trevelyan's business as well.

"Can we talk somewhere?" Dorian asked, smoothing a hand over his hair.

"Of course," Trevelyan said, a hint of curiosity present in his expression as he turned around and went back down the stairwell, leading the way. 

Neither said anything further until they reached the Inquisitor's private quarters. Upon reaching the last step, Dorian absently brought the hearth to life with a flick of his hand and sat down on the sofa where Trevelyan already sat, waiting.

"What's this about?" Trevelyan asked, leaning back on his seat.

Dorian sighed, wondering how he would even begin this conversation. "I received a letter from Maevaris, apparently rumors about our association with each other have been circulating in Tevinter now."

Trevelyan raised one smooth eyebrow. "I can't imagine why they would even be scandalized about it."

"Remember how I left Tevinter because my preferences were frowned upon?" Dorian went on, rising from his seat as he began to pace. "Now according to Mae, people back home are applauding how I supposedly wormed my way into the Inquisition and seduced you for my own personal gain."

Trevelyan's first reaction was to laugh. Sardonic laughter, but it mostly contained humor. "They'd say things like that after I got that Ponchard fellow into the League for the return of your amulet. It's apparently all the talk of Orlais as well."

" _Vishante kaffas,_ don't you know what that implies? That you're under the influence of someone like me who would use you to get things, that I'm using you. Such things reflect worse on _you_ than it does on me. Apparently, I'm popular once more back home now that I have the Inquisitor wrapped around my finger."

"We've talked about this," Trevelyan said, throwing his head back with a hint of weariness. "Of course such business would cast me in such a light, I've never anticipated otherwise. I don't care about it all, I actually welcome it, those kinds of gossip would probably inspire a bout of fits in several of my relatives, if it hasn't reached them already." 

"And that's it? This is some childish rebellious act for the sake of angering a few family members?" Dorian asked, evidently more frustrated than when he first entered the room. 

"No, that's called a bonus. You know how much I like my relatives. I really am not bothered by these rumors from Tevinter any more than I'm bothered about what they say about us both here. I have been dealing with matters such as these when I was still in Ostwick and I was already trying to be proper then. Let them say what they like, they always do anyway and it's not their opinion that matters."

"And pray tell, whose opinion does?" Dorian asked, stopping in his tracks and facing Trevelyan.

"Yours, actually. All this fuss about people saying you're using me. I _let_ you use me, Dorian." Trevelyan asked, his eyes just narrowed slightly and his mouth quirking in one corner, that smile of his that told Dorian that he was being teased. "And it's perfectly fine. I trust you won't let such things go out of hand. I hope you see it that way instead."

"You—" Dorian sighed again, sitting himself back on the sofa where he leaned against Trevelyan's strong frame. "You really are a frustrating man."

"I do my best." Trevelyan murmured, pressing a kiss onto Dorian's lips. "Stop worrying. It'll be fine. It's not like I've been setting fire to villages and killing innocent people left and right. They'll eventually come around and see you're nothing but a good influence on me."

Dorian cupped Trevelyan's cheek with one hand and pressed their foreheads together. Trevelyan was right. "I suppose there's no point in worrying about it now," he murmured and then pulled back. "Earlier in the library, you needed something from me?"

"I wanted to ask if we could do anything interesting together," Trevelyan said with a grin. "But since we're alone..."

Deft fingers began undoing the buckles and buttons of Dorian's clothes. Dorian laughed and also began to undo the Inquisitor's. The rest of that afternoon was then spent in each other's company, away from rumors and the rest of the problems of Thedas.


End file.
